Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a method for transmitting a sidelink buffer status reporting in a D2D (Device to Device) communication system and a device therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
As an example of a mobile communication system to which the present invention is applicable, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (hereinafter, referred to as LTE) communication system is described in brief.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating a network structure of an E-UMTS as an exemplary radio communication system. An Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (E-UMTS) is an advanced version of a conventional Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and basic standardization thereof is currently underway in the 3GPP. E-UMTS may be generally referred to as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. Details of the technical specifications of UMTS and E-UMTS are provided in Release 7 and Release 8 of “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network”, for example.
Referring to FIG. 1, the E-UMTS includes a User Equipment (UE), eNode Bs (eNBs), and an Access Gateway (AG) which is located at an end of the network (E-UTRAN) and connected to an external network. The eNBs may simultaneously transmit multiple data streams for a broadcast service, a multicast service, and/or a unicast service.
One or more cells may exist per eNB. The cell is set to operate in one of bandwidths such as 1.25, 2.5, 5, 10, 15, and 20 MHz and provides a downlink (DL) or uplink (UL) transmission service to a plurality of UEs in the bandwidth. Different cells may be set to provide different bandwidths. The eNB controls data transmission or reception to and from a plurality of UEs. The eNB transmits DL scheduling information of DL data to a corresponding UE so as to inform the UE of a time/frequency domain in which the DL data is supposed to be transmitted, coding, a data size, and hybrid automatic repeat and request (HARQ)-related information. In addition, the eNB transmits UL scheduling information of UL data to a corresponding UE so as to inform the UE of a time/frequency domain which may be used by the UE, coding, a data size, and HARQ-related information. An interface for transmitting user traffic or control traffic may be used between eNBs. A core network (CN) may include the AG and a network node or the like for user registration of UEs. The AG manages the mobility of a UE on a tracking area (TA) basis. One TA includes a plurality of cells.
Device to device (D2D) communication refers to the distributed communication technology that directly transfers traffic between adjacent nodes without using infrastructure such as a base station. In a D2D communication environment, each node such as a portable terminal discovers user equipment physically adjacent thereto and transmits traffic after setting communication session. In this way, since D2D communication may solve traffic overload by distributing traffic concentrated into the base station, the D2D communication may have received attention as the element technology of the next generation mobile communication technology after 4G. For this reason, standard institutes such as 3GPP or IEEE have proceeded to establish a D2D communication standard on the basis of LTE-A or Wi-Fi, and Qualcomm has developed their own D2D communication technology.
It is expected that D2D communication contributes to increase throughput of a mobile communication system and create new communication services. Also, D2D communication may support proximity based social network services or network game services. The problem of link of a user equipment located at a shade zone may be solved by using a D2D link as a relay. In this way, it is expected that the D2D technology will provide new services in various fields.
D2D communication technologies such as infrared communication, ZigBee, radio frequency identification (RFID) and near field communications (NFC) based on RFID have been already used. However, since these technologies support communication only of a specific object within a limited distance (about 1 m), it is difficult for the technologies to be strictly regarded as D2D communication technologies.
Although D2D communication has been described as above, details of a method for transmitting data from a plurality of D2D user equipments with the same resource have not been suggested.